Blazing Claws
History Organisation Ranking System The Chapter have a semi-codex traditions, similar in which they are a chapter of 1000 marines, utilise purity seals and the style of the honour markings, but their rank names and their uniforms differ. Nox Marine-''' Recruits start off as Nox Marines (scouts) where they form part of a squad, usually in squads of 5-10 led by a Nox Sergeant. They utilise scouting roles and snipers. They wear scout armour, with the usual "No trim" on their shoulder pads. '''Nox Hunter- '''The Marine has now earned the right to wear full power armour. They now group in squads of 10-15 as strike squads led by Elite Nox Sergeant a but usually don't take specified roles. '''Specialised roles- '''Premoted again the marines can take specialised roles. Some similar to pure codex roles, and other specialised ones. The usual names are provided next to the classes that appear in regular codex chapters. '''Inferno Hunter- (Devastator) Provide heavy fire support, favouring Plasma Cannons. Fire Angel- (Assault Marine) Squads favour flamers and heavy flamers, but also utilise the standard chainsword and bolt pistol. All angels have wing designs painted onto the sides of their jump packs, and flame designs on their weapons. Fire Striker- (Assault Marines without jump packs) These marines almost always use chainwords and bolt pistols. Knights- Are Fire Strikers, but are very elite and always equipped with a power sword and bolt pistol. Usually a single squad of ten is found in every company form 8 to 3, then in the second company there are 2 squads of 15. Sometimes appear with jump packs, in which they are referenced as Knight Angels. Veteran roles-''' When a marine reaches the first company, there are a lot of roles he may be induced into. '''Paladin- (Sternguard Veteran) Elite warriors of the Chapter, they are unstoppable bringers of the emperor's wrath, equipped with the finest weapons and adorned with many glistening honours. A very powerful weapon, equipped by many veterans is the famous, flaming powersword. Blazing Angels- (Vanguard Veteran) Just as powerful and honourable as the Paladins, but with jump packs. Claw Paladin- (Tactical Dreadnought, or better known as, a Terminator) The emperors most finest, equipped with many deadly weapons including power fists, storm bolters,Thunder hammers and storm shields, and the most favoured, lightning claws. The go to war encased in the strongest adamantium power armour. They are a force to be reckoned with, and are the strongest warriors of the chapter. Elie Paladin-(Veteran Sergeant) The strongest of the veterans, these individuals lead them into battle using their great leadership skills and foresight learned in the many years in the ranks. Also appear as Vanguard Sergeants, which are known as Elite Angels. Charred Champion-''' A Paladin or Angel that has earned the right to become a banner bearer. Their armour is black instead of orange (harks back to the chapter's history) '''Masters- '''The Company Champions, Uniform similar to a paladin's except it is covered in carved honours, and wear advanced carapace armour. '''Great Master- '''The First Company Champion. '''Great Paladin-(Commanders of other companies) The Highest Paladins leading the companies. Some are former Elite Angels (Great Angels). Grand Paladin- (Chapter Master and captain of first company, if were vanguard veterans are known as Grand Angels) Dreadnoughts-''' Dreadnoughts are known as Blazing Guardians, and are the immortal guardians of the chapter and sacred beacons of faith. If they are a venerable dreadnought, are referred to as Archangels, or Venerable Blazing Guardians 'Other special roles-' The Apothicarion and Librarium have, unlike the rest of the chapter kept their traditional rank names and uniforms. The Chaplains have also kept their traditional uniforms, but are known as Inferno Priests. They also have a very large amount of techmarines. Companies The Chapter is comprised of 1000 marines, like all codex chapter, and is comprised of ten companies, each consisting of 100 marines. Every Company has their own specialty, and also each have their own company colours, which are worn by the sergeants of each squad. '''1st Veteran Company (Gold): Commanded by the Chapter master, Grand Paladin Ardus Ortocus. The veteran company, consisting of one hundred veterans of a thousand campaigns. 2nd Company (White-silver): Commanded by Great Paladin Erudix Gandrus. 3rd Company (Black): Commanded by Great Paladin 4th Company (Turquoise): Commanded by Great Paladin 5th Company (Light Blue): Commanded by Great Paladin 6th Company (white): Commanded by Great Paladin Reserve Company 7th Company (Bronze): Commanded by Great Paladin 8th Company(Dark Silver): Commanded by Great Paladin 9th Company (Orange): Commanded by Great Paladin 10th Scout Company (No trim): Commanded by Great Paladin Reserve Company Recruitment The Blazing claws take all of their future recruits from their chapter planet Ancheron Prime, taking them from only the strongest barbaric clans that wander this world's salt wastes. This recruitment apparently also ties in with the nomad's religion, them believing that the strongest of men have proven themselves worthy, the "The Sky God" takes these warriors to go fight for him among the clouds. This belief has not been classed as a "heretic" religion, being that their description of the sky god is quite similar to the God-Emperor himself. Combat doctrine Weapons Flaming powerswords, Inferno rounds, other stuff Battle Cry "(Chaplain) We Strike with the force of a million thunderbolts! (Marines) None shall survive the fury of the claws!!" Also known to use the following alternate mottoes: "For Ferrus Manus! For the Emperor!!" "The enemy shall burn in the flames of the Emperor's wrath!!" Fleet Like most codex chapters, the Blazing Claws have an impressive space fleet. Below are listed the most important and commonly seen vessels in the fleet, though usually a massive amount of associated crafts accompany them. *''White Phoenix-'' Battle Barge, 1st Company, flagship of the Blazing Claws Fleet. *''The Cleansing flame''- Strike Cruiser, 2nd Company. *''Inferno Tempest''- Strike Cruiser, 3rd Company. *''Blazing Crusader''- Strike Cruiser, 4th Company. *''Mawstriker II''-''' Strike Cruiser, 5th Company. *Black Flame'- Strike Cruiser, 6th Company. *The Silver Claw''- Strike Cruiser, 7th Company. *''Immolator''- Strike Cruiser, 8th Company. *''Nox Lance''- Strike Cruiser, 9th Company. Notable Members Grand Paladin Ardus Ortocus Ardus En-mex Ortocus is a legendary leader and a brilliant master of war, because of his guidance, the chapter defeated an entire hive fleet and kept the chapter's honour even against impossible odds. Though few have seen him without his helmet on, from loose evidence it is said that his entire body is covered in severe burns, and half his face has been replaced with bionics. He is equipped with a bayoneted storm bolter and a flaming powersword. Great Angel Erudix Gandrus. The captain of the second company, Erudix is very skilled at using boltguns on the battlefeild, so much so that he uses it as just another close combat weapon, holding it in one hand while the other carries a flaming powersword. Epistolary Orar Karexus The Chief Librarian of the Chapter, and an Alpha level psyker. He is equipped with a force mace and a plasma pistol. Little is known about him other than the fact he has be declared as a heretic by several inquisitors due to his split personalities. His psychic extent is so powerful that on at least two occasions was thought to be an Alpha plus level psyker. He is constantly accompanied by four Masters as an honor guard, secretly keeping vigilant if he ever were to cross the fine line between service to the emperor and eternal damnation. Squad Infernis The mysterious squad 7 of the first company, this team of Claw Paladins had mysteriously disappeared during the battle of desolate plains, not a trace of them was to be found. They were recorded as Missing in action by imperial records, and have rumored to have died. But on several accounts there were reported sightings of this squad aiding their brothers when all hope is lost, when entire squads get killed in desperate wars. The appear from thin air and strike down the enemies with ease, while they are unharmed. There are only two pict-captures of these spectres, both from different sightings. One showing what is identified as the Elite Claw Sergeant (Terminator Sergeant) Ajax Infernis appearing as a burning ghost, and the second showing another brother, in the form of a glowing spectre. It is unknown what had happened to these battle-brothers, but their faith has remained untouched by the perils of chaos. It is theroised that this squad has received the same fate of the Legion of the Damned Relations with other factions Ordo Xenos Because of their skill in fighting aliens, many members of the chapter have been called to serve in the Deahwatch. For older members of the chapter, In order not to insult machine spirits (As their armour already has two coats of paint) Each marine his their own suit of armour in which he fights in while serving. They fight alongside many other vigilant servants of the order, like the Crimson Fists Chapter. They are most noted for their common appearances with the imperial guard as Deathwatch Kill Teams. Other chapters They hold great respect to other chapters with a close relation to the machine spirit, most especially their primogenitor chapter, the Iron Hands. Due to vastly different beliefs, the chapter almost despises the Iron Scorpions. Appearance and Heraldry The original Blazing Claws chapter scheme was jet black with unpainted backpacks and shoulder pads, which was purposley very similar to their founding chapter, the Iron Hands, and honoring their primarch Ferrus Manus. After the tyranid invasion, they changed their color scheme in hope of regaining theor honor and leaving their tainted past behind them. They wore orange power armour with black shoulder pads. Their trim is left unpainted, respecting the machine spirits of the armour. They also used turquoise on special honours and veteran's tabards and cloaks. Squad leaders also had light blue stripes painted onto their helmets. Terminators appeared in a slightly lighter tinge of orange, and their shoulder pads are left black with flame designs painted onto them, which supposedly symbolised fury and vengeance. Assault marines also have wing designs painted onto the sides of their jump packs and flame designs on their weapons. The new scheme is very similar to the old, however the shoulder pads and helmets have been replaced with new, unpainted parts, and grey has become a common colour, replacing the turquoise. Quotes About Gallery File:BlazingClawsApothecary_GWstyle.png|Apothecary File:BlazingClawsTerminator.png|Claw Paladin in Tactical Dreadnought armour Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:4th Founding